Episode 158 (21st August 1986)
Plot Michelle receives her O-level results and is thrilled to have passed almost every subject except maths. Naima asks Sue to stay at the house with Debbie whilst she convinces the wholesalers to let her sell their newspapers. Hannah learns her and Tony were too slow in applying Cassie for private school. Kelvin makes his parents full aware of his views on private schools, but Hannah tells him that he is being swayed by Harry's Marxist views and should make his own informed decisions. A reporter arrives on the Square to get information about Andy. He puts words into Arthur's mouth. Simon agrees to rejoin the band so Sharon tries to convince Den to let the group perform in The Vic. The reporter barges his way into Debbie's house and then hounds her for information on Andy. Debbie ends up telling the reporter to write that her and Andy argued before his death, while Sue wrestles to get him out. Den is adamant that the band will not be performing in the pub in the evening. Ian asks Lou to mind the stall for him while he practices with the band. Hannah and Pauline agree to let their feud go. The reporter then turns to Den for information on Andy but Den refuses to give him anything. Simon gets a new amplifier with the £100 loan from Andy. Arthur tries to convince Michelle to get married in a church, as Pauline is desperate to watch her daughter marry in a church. She then agrees to a church wedding. Andy's family phone Debbie to try and work out when she will fly up to Scotland for the funeral, but Debbie is too upset to talk, so Naima tells his family that she will sort Debbie out for the funeral. Ali is angry at Sue for looking after Debbie for longer than planned. Den strikes a deal with Sharon, allowing her play a gig with the band in The Vic provided she returns to private school. Ethel and Lou read the newspaper article on Andy, which is front page new, but full of inaccuracies. Debbie gets upset as she reads the article. Then, a Mr. Barry is invited into Debbie's house by Naima. Mr. Barry admits to Debbie that he was the driver of the lorry that killed Andy. Debbie is furious with Mr. Barry and accuses him of drink-driving, before shutting herself in the kitchen and breaking down. Cast Regular cast *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *Naima Jeffery - Shreela Ghosh *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Hannah Carpenter - Sally Sagoe *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Simon Wicks - Nick Berry *Martin Fowler - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) *Vicki Fowler - Emma Herry (Uncredited) Guest cast *Reporter - Garry Freer *Harry Reynolds - Gareth Potter Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *3B Albert Square - Kitchen and living room *43 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *45 Albert Square - Backroom and Michelle's bedroom *Bridge Street Market *Launderette Notes *Mr. Barry, the driver of the lorry which killed Andy O'Brien, is uncredited despite having dialogue. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'News is news only for a short time...' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 18,900,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1986 episodes